Some People Have It Worse
by H20mel0ns101
Summary: Jacey is... how do I put this? Ah! I've got it! Not a good person. She has got no reason to be mean, right? Will she see the error of her ways? (Psssttt! It's me! H20melons101! There is some humor in here, just give it some time!)
1. Chapter 1

**Heya, internet people! So, sorry if you are waiting for an update for my other story (The Rivalry) but I am havin' some SER-I-OUS writer's block. And I really wanted to work on this story, bad to the ly. So enjoy, I guess! J**

"Left, right, left, right." Jacey mumbled to herself while looking at her moving legs. She carelessly kicked her black combat boots though grass, bushes, and flowers. Every time she successfully crushed a plant she would smile to herself in satisfaction. Jacey glared up at the blue sky, wishing for it to be nighttime already. She thought it was much too bright, the sunlight hurt her eyes.

It's not like she was a vampire or anything like that, but for someone to pass her by, they would probably think Jacey was quite strange. She had long curly pale pink hair with fancy braids randomly running through it, deep blue eyes so dark they almost looked black, and skin the color of gray. If you managed to get past this without being fazed, there were still her clothes. On Jacey's willowy frame she wore a very pale green lace dress that was slightly too big on her, it should have ended above the knees but on Jacey it ended at the middle of her kneecaps. That being said, the long sleeves on the dress went a little past Jacey's fingers and scoop neck cut always fell down off her shoulders. With it, Jacey wore tights. The tights had lines of purple, blue, red, green, and yellow running through it every which way-vertical, horizontal, and diagonal. And lastly on her feet she wore black lace up boots with studs on them. Her bright appearance clashed in every way possible but when you looked at her you could only notice one thing. You had to look at her in the right light to even see it, but when you saw it, it was impossible to take your eyes off of it.

**Hehe! Sorry I went into so much detail about her clothes! I just wanted you to get the picture in your head. Ya know? I kinda like that she is creepy and weird! It gives you a nice break from all the Mary-Sue main characters on here. Not that there is anything wrong with them, it's just that you get tired on reading about them. Oh, and don't you worry your precious little cheeks, I WILL add some fluff and humor once we get into the story more, just you wait! Though I like the scary-vibe this gives off. Well, I think it's scary anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a scar. It started just below her ear, running the length of her jawline, and then it suddenly stopped, going back the direction it came from for a couple inches, ending there. It pulled her face into a permanent frown, which distracted from how striking she really was.

As Jacey walked along through the meadow, she felt her foot bump something soft. That something soft groaned. Jacey snapped her head down, scanning the ground in confusion. It was a man. He was lying face down in the dirt. He seemed to be in pain.

"Are you? Are you okay?" Jacey asked him. He didn't respond.

"HELP HIM!" Screamed Jacey's heart.

"Leave him." Said Jacey's mind.

Glancing around unsure of what to do, she finally went with the latter.

Shrugging, she simply told the man "Sorry."

With that, Jacey went stomping along the path looking desperately for a sign of some sort. She was looking for a place called Echo Village. It supposedly had her ancestor's farm located it in, the one that she was supposed to take over. Being a farmer wasn't Jacey's first choice in careers but she was in desperate need of a place to stay and, of course, money.

"Uhh… where am I?" Jacey heard the man call from behind her.

Determined not to look back, she picked up her pace. It was in vain though, because a few seconds later the man popped in front of her. Jacey said nothing but blinked in surprise. The man eyed her up and down.

"Miss, are you deaf? Or are you blind?" The elderly man asked.

Jacey cocked her head to the side. Again she said nothing.

"Well, are you? Did you not see me lying on the ground?! Only a blind person could miss me! I even shouted at you, are you deaf! What does a guy have to do to get some attention around here? I could have died you know, sheesh!" The man said angrily.

Jacey smirked at the old man. "…Well, you're certainly feeling better now, aren't you?"

The man grinned, exposing his crooked and stained teeth. "Yes, thank you for asking. I feel lovely."

Keeping her smirk on her face she replied "Glad to hear it."

Without even saying goodbye, Jacey shoved her way past the old man.

"Well wait up missy! Where are you headed?" He called after her.

Jacey could hear the man breathing heavy and walked a tad bit faster.

"Miss (Gasp!) respect your (Huh!) elders. Dear Goddess, I think I'm having a heart attack. Wait for me!"

Jacey rolled her eyes. "This guy is so annoying, I'm going crazy." She thought to herself. Suddenly stopping, Jacey whirled around to face the old man. "Echo Village, where is it?" She snapped.

The man face lit up. "Well howdy! Echo Village! I know where that place is! As I rightfully should, I'm the mayor after all!"

"_This _is their mayor?! Oh boy, what am I getting myself into?" Jacey thought as she shook her head in shock. "Well, go on then, lead me." She told the man.

"Follow me, don't get lost now. Alright? By the way, forgive me if I get this wrong but, are you Jacey?"

The pink haired girl just stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she nodded slowly.

"You are! I thought so; you look just like your parents! Are you, by any chance, taking over the old farm?" He asked Jacey while they walked.

"I am." She said without any emotion. No excitement, no nervousness, just blankness.

"Really? Oh, I'm so glad to hear it! I'm Dunhill by the way. Your dad and I were close friends back in the day, though I haven't heard from him in a couple years…" He trailed off, sadness in his voice.

Jacey chuckled to herself. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll hear from him soon." She found humor in the situation, considering her mom and dad were dead. Technically she wasn't lying, she was sure Dunhill would see her parents soon; Dunhill didn't look in the best of health right now. In fact he could meet her brother and sister too. Heck even her dog was up in "heaven". With that idea in her brain, it made her giggle even harder.

Now Jacey wasn't some psychopath. Of course she was sad, at first. When your whole family dies in a fire, you tend to be. But she got over it, everyone does eventually. Now she could think about it, hey, even laugh about if without feeling anything.

"Besides some people have it worse, you have no right to be sad." Is what Jacey told herself as she walked beside a clueless man and into a rundown settlement, named Echo Village.

**I'm going to try to make longer chapters than this but I think this is an alright starting chapter. Next chapter Jacey will hopefully meet some handsome bachelors and a few…friends? Sorry for any typos! Review, review, and what's that? I forgot the word…oh yeah! REVIEW! TEEN TITANS GO!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we are. This is Echo Village." Dunhill said.

"Oh great, I'm living in this crap-hole of a town. Fabulous. Just fabulous." Jacey couldn't help remarking to herself.

"What's that, dearie?" Dunhill cupped his hand and put it to his ear.

Shooting the sweetest smile she could muster Jacey replied "Nothing." Then, suddenly dropping the smile she asked him "So, where's my farm?"

"Well hold on there, don't you want to see the rest of the town?"

Jacey glared at Dunhill until he got the message.

"Well, alright, it's way. Come, I'll show you."

Jacey trailed behind Dunhill till they came to a small rundown farm.

"Now I know it look quite sad now, but I assure you with a little hard work I'm sure you can turn it into a great place." he told her gleefully. ."Do you know what you want to name the farm?"

Jacey sighed. "I have to name my farm? Why?"

"I just thought you might want to give your farm a special touch of you…"

Jacey snorted at the ridiculous idea. "Just call it…Jacey's Farm. That's not too hard for you to remember, right?"

"Ah! Great name, wonderful name! I love it!" Dunhill began scribbling down notes on the notepad that was tucked on to the side of his hat. "Well, I must be going. Come find me if you need anything."

Jacey faked a sad pout and put her hands to her cheeks. "You're leaving? Oh no!"

Dunhill practically exploded with happiness. "Do you want me to stay? I can tell you so many stories from when I was young. Like this one time in spring, it was about twenty years ago, I saw-

"I was kidding. You're free to leave." Jacey snapped interrupting Dunhill's rambling.

This time it was Dunhill who pouted. "I see, well, have a nice day Jacey."

Even after Dunhill left the area, Jacey didn't move an inch from the place she stood. The fact that she was becoming a farmer had really just hit her, and not in a good way. She disliked the idea. More than disliked, she detested it, no more than detested, she HATED it. Jacey wanted to shout with all her might until her throat bleed. She wanted to run around and destroy all the crappy buildings in this village. But, instead Jacey swallowed her anger and just stood there, unmoving. Then suddenly a flash of bright purple appeared before Jacey. It swirled and swirled in front of her, resembling some kind of portal.

"Ah!" Jacey let out in surprise as she leapt away from the dark spinning mass. She felt a strong pull on her stomach and then on the rest of her body. The invisible force was dragging a struggling and shrieking Jacey into the dark purple portal. Once her entire body was through, the portal disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

**Ohuupp! I guess Jacey isn't meeting any bachelors today! Eh, sorry this chapter wasn't so long, it's just so…much…writing…ughhh!**


	4. Chapter 4

The portal spit Jacey out of it. She slammed into the ground, landing on her knees and hands. Looking around her new surroundings, Jacey saw that she was in a normal looking house.

"Huh?" Jacey questioned to herself

"It's about time you showed up! Next time don't make me wait." A beautiful girl with flowing blond hair scolded her.

Jacey jumped to her feet swiftly. She glowered at the blonde. "Who are you?"

The girl shoved past the Jacey and faced the portal. "Tsk, tsk. I'm going to have to work on you." With a swirl of her fingers, the purple circle disappeared.

"No way am I letting you work on me! Who are you?!" Jacey yelled at the girl.

With a toss of her thick hair the girl turned around to face Jacey. "Calm down, I wasn't talking to you. But, I do have a favor to ask of you. Are you interested?"

Jacey crossed her arms and strolled leisurely through the girl's home, inspecting things like pictures and big stuffed animals. "Not really. Maybe if you told me who the hell you are and how the hell I got here, I would be."

The girl threw her head back as she laughed. "I'm the Witch Princess."

"Sounds evil." Jacey commented with a raised eyebrow.

The Witch Princess continued. "I called you here because I felt your heart the second you entered the village." She grinned at Jacey, looking amused. "You're not a very good person, are you?"

Jacey didn't seem very bothered by this offensive accusation. "You're not going to make it far in life by being a good person, all you need is money." She stated simply with a shrug.

"Exactly! That's why I called you here! I need you to destroy this town! Will you?"

"Why?"

"All the do-gooders in this village are seriously sucking my mojo. Plus, it gets so boring up here, I need some excitement."

"Why can't you do it?"

The Witch Princess sighed and started putting ingredients into an iron caldron. "I would, but that bitch, the Harvest Goddess, won't let me! Urgh, it's so frustrating!" She slammed the spoon she was stirring the concoction with, onto the table loudly.

Before Jacey could respond a bright light threw the Witch Princess and her into the wall.

A melodic voice called out to them. "Oops! Sorry, got a little too much power there."

"Oh great, what are you doing here?" The Witch Princess says in a disgusted tone, while she pulled herself to her feet.

Jacey rose shakily to her feet and looked at the girl who just appeared. She was extremely tall and had long green hair. She was even prettier than the Witch Princess.

The woman stomped her feet at the Witch Princess. "You know what I'm doing here! I had dibs on her first!" She said while pointing at Jacey.

The woman turned to Jacey with a sensitive smile. "Hello there, darling, we need to talk."

Shoving in front of the woman, the Witch Princess snaps "No, Jacey is helping me!"

Jacey didn't have a clue what was going on; she didn't know where she was, or who these people were. While the woman and the Witch Princess were arguing, Jacey starting looking for a way out of what she assumed was the Witch Princess's house. Soon, she found a door. Looking back at the two fighting, Jacey decided that they were distracted enough and quietly slipped out. It was still sunny outside and Jacey shielded her dark eyes.

"Alright, how do I get back?" She asked herself.

Following a dirt path, Jacey felt her heartbeat speed up. Though she wouldn't show it, she was secretly scared, or at least worried. What if she could never find her way back? She would be stuck in the wilderness. Jacey considered going back to the house to ask the bickering girls for directions, but decided against it. Glancing back at the house, Jacey saw that it was shaped like a witch's hat.

"Ridiculous." She thought.

Chuckling to herself, she looked at the ground and saw two pairs of feet. One with sandals on and the other barefooted. Following the feet up two their owner's torsos, Jacey saw that the woman and the Witch had followed her.

The Witch Princess smiled evilly at her. "Where do you think you're going?"

The green haired woman rolled her eyes at the Witch and stepped forward to grab Jacey by the arms. "Jacey, help me! Save the town!" she said.

Jacey blew hair out of her face in annoyance. "So, let me get this straight. _You _want me to save the town and _you _want me destroy it."

The girls nod eagerly at Jacey.

Jacey rubs her hand together like a villain. "Well ladies, I guess it's going to come down to what you guys are willing to give me."

The woman smiles "I'll bring prosperity to this land; I'll make the soil fertile and make people's hearts good."

"_I'll_ give you a diamond!" The witch interrupts.

Jacey glances between them for a couple seconds before pointing at the taller woman. "How do I save the village?"

The woman smiles warmly and the Witch's jaw drops.

"Are you stupid?! Or are you just another one of those do-gooders that I'm surrounded by! I was wrong about you!" the Witch Princess yells at Jacey.

The green haired woman took Jacey by the hands. "Don't listen to her Jacey! I knew there was some good in you! No matter how deep it is, I, The Harvest Goddess, am going to find it. This village is very dear to me and-"

"Just tell me how to save the village." Jacey interrupts the Goddess's rambling.

"Basically what this place needs is more villagers, build more houses and shops, the more villagers will come."

Jacey curtly nods to the Goddess and turns to face the Witch with smirk. "You weren't wrong about me by the way. I don't care much about good people's hearts but, I'm a farmer; fertile soil is going to make me lots more money than some tiny diamond ever will." Jacey explains with an air of snappiness in her words.

With a flip of her pink hair, Jacey went strolling down the path leaving both girls in her dust.

"_You're _a farmer?! You wanted to be a farmer when you grew up?" The Witch called after her in confusion. She couldn't figure out why anyone would want to do that job.

Jacey laughed and without turning around she called back "Of course not! I wanted to be a ballerina!"

Unable to figure out whether she was being serious, the Witch icily told herself that Jacey would pay.

"Well, darling, it's been fun, but I must get back to my pond. Toodles!" And with a flash the Goddess was gone.

The Witch Princess was all alone now. She felt her throat aching and she wanted to cry, out of embarrassment. As tears filled up her eyes, an odd feeling of admiration washed over her. She wanted to take down Jacey, and then become like her. It was odd.


	5. Chapter 5

**The setting on this story starts a little later in the game, Jacey gets to her farm on Spring 9****th****. And I know the Witch Princess's house isn't technically supposed to be built yet, but eh whatever. I'm really tired ya'll. Blegh.**

Finally, somehow, Jacey managed to find her way back to her farm. As the Harvest Goddess promised, her fields looked much more fertile than before. Jacey wondered if she should be cautious of that Witch. She didn't really seem like a threat, just like a whiny little baby.

After working all day on her farm, Jacey felt like murdering someone. Every move she made her angrier. She hadn't lied to the Witch Princess. She really had wanted to be a ballerina, with all her heart. A career-ending injury to her ankle had shattered any hopes of that ever happening. So, now the bitter girl was seriously about to blow a gasket when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Are you Jacey?" said a man messy blond hair and cranky face.

Jacey crossed her arms, which felt like 100 pound dead weights. "Yeah. What do y-" Jacey saw that there was a huge cow next to the boy. Glancing back at the blonde she made sure she had a look on her face that said "What's with the cow, dude?"

"I'm Neil. I run the animal store in this town." He explained while petting the animal.

With a less than excited look on her face, Jacey deduced that he must be giving her the cow. "No thanks. You can keep it."

"Wha-? Who said the cow was for you?" Neil says gruffly.

"Is it not?"

"Ub-da-well yeah it's for you. But it's from Old Man Dunhill, not from me."

Jacey shook her head and sighed. "Listen, I don't want it."

The boy wasn't sure what to do. Dunhill said not to take no for an answer, but this girl didn't really seem like the considerate type.

"Well, whadda need? A formal invitation? See ya!" Jacey snapped at the flustered Neil.

"Come on just take it, will ya? It's a gift, it's free." He tried to reason with her.

Jacey snorted. "Yeah until I have to feed it, and buy medicine for it, and get tools to actually make a profit off of it! Thanks but no thanks."

"Listen lady, I-" Neil began exasperated.

"Geez, are you stupid? I said no! Get outta here!" Jacey yelled at him.

The cow panicked and started thrashing around. Neil calmed down the scared animal.

The pink haired girl sighed, feeling guilty for disturbing the innocent cow. "Sorry, it's nothing personal." She said, partly to the cow, partly to Neil. "Money just isn't something I have a lot of. Maybe later." With that being said, Jacey turned and walked into her house. It was almost night time.

"Well come on Bessie." Neil leaded the cow out of the girl's farm.

The boy couldn't believe the nerve of that girl. He had hung around her farm all day because she wasn't home and when he finally did deliver the cow she said no! Who could reject an adorable cow like Bessie?

"It's not your fault, she's just a jerk." He told the cow.

It was strange. From the way that girl was dressed; you'd think she was the happiest person on the earth. With pink hair and green dress, and let's not even get started on those tights. Neil supposed he was actually glad about how she acted though. He really detested those people who were happy all the time. Yeah, they were the worst.

**It's short, I know. I'm grouchy. Maybe you can tell. I have to go to weight lifting now. **


	6. Chapter 6

The Witch Princess was bored. Wasn't she always?

"I wonder what time is it." She said to herself. "Might as well get up."

Yawning and sitting up in her bed, the Witch said a quick hello to her numerous stuffed animals. She grabbed a thick book from her bookshelf. The book looked old and well used.

"That girl is as good as dead. She is gonna be sorry for ever messing with me."

Not finding anything useful in her book, the Witch Princess tossed in on the floor. She wondered what Jacey was doing at this moment.

-XxXx-

"Focus." Jacey mumbled to herself.

This was Jacey's first time ever using a hammer. She was deathly afraid of smacking her opposite hand, the one holding the nail. Jacey was keeping her promise to the Harvest Goddess, though "saving" the town was a bit more difficult than she expected. Mostly because she had never built anything in her entire life. Still Jacey had to managed to finished two out of the three wooden benches that she had been instructed to build. And she wasn't going to stop now.

_15 minutes later…_

"Dunhill!"

No reply.

"DUNHILL!" Jacey roared while kicking his door.

Struggling with the heavy benches she was lugging, Jacey started her desperate search for the old man. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she found him in town square. He was talking Neil. Even though Jacey was standing a good 20 feet from the men, she could hear could them loud and clear.

"She said that she didn't want her!" Neil said annoyance riddled in his words.

"I told you not to take no for an answer!" Dunhill scolded. He was crossing his arms.

"Why is it such a big deal? So she didn't want the cow. So what?"

"I have to take care of her! Her father was a good person and I know she is too!"

Neil thought that Dunhill was an idiot. "Well if she must have the cow, then it's your job to deliver it, old man!"

Dunhill opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of someone clicking their tongue trying to get the men's attention. It was Jacey.

"If you two lovers are done with your little marital spat, I finished those benches." She said with an obnoxious smirk and dropped the sturdy benches on the ground with a crash.

"Ah, great job Jacey." Dunhill said with a proud smile on his wrinkly face. "But, what's this about you not accepting my welcoming gift. A cow would really be useful for somebody starting their own ranch."

Jacey scoffed while sticking out her lanky leg, examining her black boots. Neil noticed that she had changed her outfit. Not that it was more practical for the farm life. Her light green dress was replaced with an electric purple one, over her dress she wore a black poncho. Her colorful tights were replaced with solid black ones with bright yellow stripes.

"You really don't want to give that up, do you? Pay for its' food and the tools I need to raise it, then maybe I'll take your precious welcoming gift." She said.

"You got it! Neil, go get Bessie and show her to her new home. I'll put these benches around the town. Okay! Go team!" Dunhill cheered and grabbed all three of the heavy benches.

Jacey dark eyes bugged out of her head. "Seriously…?" she asked him but he was already gone.

Neil shook his head and closed his eyes. "For as much as he complains about being old, he moves pretty fast." He commented. "Well, come here! Move it!" Neil snapped, motioning Jacey to his animal stand/shop/pen.

He got out Jacey's new cow, known as Bessie, and walked her over to the impatient girl.

"What are you going to name it?" He asked.

While examining the animal with a look of curiosity, Jacey answered; "I dunno, what did you call her before you gave her to me."

"Bessie."

"Very original." She said with a sarcastic smile. Jacey tapped her cheek with her pointer finger. "I'll call you…Diego!"

Neil shot her a weird look. "That's a boy's name."

"Yeah? Well shove off kiddo." She said and led her cow out of the square.

Neil scoffed. He couldn't stand rude people. So he himself could be blunt sometimes, that didn't mean he had no idea what manners were. And who does she think she is calling him "kiddo"! Just because she was a bit taller than him doesn't mean- okay, okay Neil calm down. The blonde then started to worry about the cow, that girl probably had no idea how to take care of her plants, let alone a living breathing animal.

**Hee hee, I haven't been on here in forever. Forgive me, please! Yeah… that's all I feel like writing today. Now I must go play Legends of Zelda- Wind Waker…because that is like super important! And then I have to…ah...work out. Ugh, kill me now! HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! WOO HOO!**


End file.
